インタヴィウア(Interviewer) Luka X Luki
by MegurineLukaDesuChan
Summary: So , as promised here is Interviewer! Based off the song cx. Contains 4th wall breaks , comedy , sex references , foul language and tsunderes. Also contains Luka X Luki , Miku X Kaito , Rin X Len , Gumi X Yūma and Meiko X ?
1. Prologue

**Hi 皆さん** **!**

 **Been a while huh?**

 **Well as promised! Here's Interviewer!**

 **It's Luka X Luki and I will be putting ALOT of effort into this to make sure there's no accidental spelling errors (Frickin' Tablets!)**

 **ありがとう** **for reading :D and Enjoy!**

 ** _Interviewer: Prologue_**

She was... A quiet girl who rarely said much , to be totally honest , the only time she EVER spoke was either with her friends or when she was singing. They all went to a place called VOCALOID High , a place where you learn music. How to play instruments , How to sing better , how to beatbox , you name it! They had everything!

The year was 2012 (& 2016 cause Y'know , time-swaps and reasons) and they were all in their Senior year.

There was Miku Hatsune. A girl who was confident , yet , could defend anything she thought was good. Denies being a total & painfully obvious Tsundere.

There was Rin Kagamine. A girl who was an absolute music genious. Ask her for music , she'd make it! Also has anger issues.

There was Kaito Shion. A guy who LOVED Ice-cream. But he could DEFINITELY sing! When he's drunk it's like he becomes a different person!

There was Len Kagamine. A guy who in NO way was related to Rin. They just had the same last name. And kinda looked alike. People call him a shota but he actually isn't.

There was Meiko Sakine. A girl who loved to get pissed. Kaitos cousin. She was always herself even ON stage! 'Queen of food' is her title , in her eyes anyway.

There was Gumi Megpoid. A shy-ish girl who let everything leave her when she sang. Everyone admired her for that. She has a crazy side which can go a little _too_ crazy.

There was Yūma VocaYuki. A guy who crushed on Gumi , hard. Yet , he can win peoples hearts with his voice. He's kinda like the person who just sticks with Gumi... Oh wait , he is...

There was Luki Megurine. A guy who (Isn't related to the protagonist at ALL) was the center of attention. All the girls loved him. His friends think he's a total dork.

And last but not least ,

There was Luka Megurine. The protagonist of this story. A girl who rarely spoke with anyone outside "Squad" yet , relied on instinct to sort things out. She hates ALOT of people in the school which , she calls hell. She can be considered a graduee at this point. She has the best grades in the school and best vocal talent alongside Miku & Gumi. Can sometimes be a bigger tsundere than Miku

 _11:40A.m 22/01/2012_

(Lukas POV)

I ran...

I ran because it was 11:40. I only had 10 minutes left before the bell.

 _'Goddamnit'_ I yelled to myself mentally.

My mom didn't even have the decency to wake me , so I had to run to school. I only woke up because Lulu jumped on me to wake me up.

Oh? What's that? My first class? Hah. I don't take _classes._

No , no , no!

Me and My squad are top-notch artists! We are popular already! Our Youtube and Nico Nico views combined go over 2000 , 000 , 000 , 000 ,000 ,000!

Okay that Maaaay be an exaggeration but it's close to that many!

I got popular as soon as I uploaded my first song , RIP=Release. And got even popular after I released Double Lariat and Just Be Friends. To be honest I don't even know why , One , I am talking to you and , Two , why I'm even breaking the fourth wall! Well I'm getting my point across. But I'm writing a new song! It's called Beautiful? and it's about how to be beautiful in a sen- Oh my god! See! This is why I ignore people! It's 11:47 now! Grr... wonderful. I better sprint it!

As I sprinted I started to smell something...

"I smell an attention-whore..." I mumbled to myself

And as I have an AMAZING sense of smell , I saw an attention-whore. None other than Luki. He probably doesn't even know the time, yet again... Well I better drag his , apparently, hunky ass to school or else , y'know he'll get detention and , urgh! Hey! It's not like I care about him or anything , Got it!?

"Luki!" I yelled yanking his arm "Get your attention-whoring ass to school!"

"Wha-Wha? Luka!? The hell you come from!?" He yell-asked while I dragged him

"Yo mamas ass if you keep talking" I grumbled to him

"Oh , I see... so if I keep talking until we get to school then... OMG Gasp! Yada Yada Yada Yada Yada Yada Yada Yada Yada Yada Yada Yada Yada Yada Yada -" He yelled

"Urgh... it was a figure of speech dumbass!" I clonked him on the head

"Jeez! I know! You don't have to hit me , sis!" He mocked

"Okay , now you're being creepy." I said when we got through the gates "We aren't related at all."

"Yeah , yeah. I was just messing with ya" he chuckled , brushing himself off.

"HEY! Come on! Don't keep us waiting near-birthday girl and vagina-boy!" Yelled a very familiar voice

"Bwahahaha! Nice one Meiko!" I laughed and High-fived her as I walked past her.

I heard Luki complain to her while I walked down the stairs into the main studio.

"LUKAAAAA!" Yelled my bestie from forever ago.

"Whoa! Miku! What is it?" I asked

"Where were youuu!" She fake cried , we laughed

"Mother of all mothers didn't wake me up. So yeah , I'm pissed. And I swear if I run into Kamui AGAIN! I will _destroy him!_ " I laughed Maniacally

"Why don't you just say I'm your boyfriend- no , HUSBAND! And then , he'll stop bothering you!" Luki yelled having a 'Eurika!' moment.

"Luki..." said Rin

"Yeah...?"

"Shut up." Rin puffed "AND DON'T SIT ON THE DESK WHILE I'M TUNING!"

"E-Euaagh!" Luki fell off the desk

I gotta admit , I love it when Rin's angry. She just yells at Luki and it's hilarious! Rin , half of the time ESPECIALLY when music is concerned , is anti-social and doesn't speak. Unless she's asking us if the beat fits the theme of our song , and normally , it does.

"Mi-Miku... can we-" stuttered a shirtless Kaito walking out of one of the instrument rooms.

"M-Mrah!" Yelled Miku , throwing a Hachune-Leek duo at him , knocking him back in the instrument closet.

"Miku..." Murmured Meiko "I was here since 10 , YOU came at 10:30! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY COUSIN!" She yelled dramatically

"Well Me and Kaito arrived at 9 so we decided to look for some instruments to play while we waited for you guys then ummm y'know... Kaito bought Ice-cream from someone and... i think it was drugged , probably. That was like 10 minutes before you arrived , Meiko. And the reason I left was to get bandages." Miku finished

"Bandages...? Why?" Asked Len

"Ummm I kinda Leeked him out..." She mumbled embarrassed

"Bah Hya hya hyaaaaaaaa! That's a story tenfold!" Meiko laughed heartily

I snuck close to Miku "What was he going to say when he said 'Can we'?" I whisper-asked

"He kinda kegged me and undind a few buttons of my shirt...And i know what you're thinking. But It's not like I enjoyed it , okay..." Miku embarrassingly addmited

"Oh wow... what a perv and... your tsundere side is coming out..." I whispered

"Ha , that's lame " said Rin "So , he kegged you and undid your blouse a tiny bit , huh? How embarrassing!" Laughed Rin

"Riiiiiiiin! Why say it out loud!" cried Miku

"Pffffffft... BYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BYAHAHAHOOO!" Laughed Meiko , Luki and Len

"Story of the century!" Laughed Meiko.

"Got that right! Hyahahoo!" Luki laughed harder

"Oh God" Len was laughing the hardest

Meiko, still nearly pissing herself with laughter , walked to the instruments closet and opened the door

"Yo , Kaito! Ha ha ha! Did... Did ya fuck Miku-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She rolled on the floor with laughter

Kaito peeked out of the instruments closet

"Almost did..." He winked at Miku

"G-G-Get lost y-you drunken , Ice-cream loving perv! It's not like I _actually_ pay attention to you!" Miku squealed.

Yup... this day would be the best day ever...

"WE MADE IT YŪMA!"

 _12:36P.m_ _12/03/2016_

"..uka! How's the article on Aoi Lapiz coming?" Asked a man

"Good boss!" I said "It's almost done!"

I love my job... except that I have to interact with people.

Oh , hey again! Been a while , huh? Four years to be exact. And if you're wondering , yes. I'm a reporter.

Wait... you thought I'd be some great pop Idol? No , no , no. If I was , then this fanfic would have a different name and would probably have Fluticasone as the theme song -.- but anywho , the reason I'm not a musical star is because I was sold out... by my apparent 'friends'. Hate them now anyway.

Oh yeah. I dyed my hair hot pink and changed my name to Luka Kanishima. Nice ring to it huh?

I changed if just incase I have to interview any of _them._

Well , this boring job pays well and it's kinda enjoyable , to say the least.

Well , I lied saying I hate ALL my old friends , I'm still friends with Gumi and Yūma. But the rest , no. They sold me out for that prissy brat! Kaai Yūki. She's a selfish brat! Gumi and Yūma left the band after they realized I was getting dropped. Gumi yelled at them for hours until she finally finished loading her instruments and told them to "go piss on their own bombfires because her bombfire is too damn firey and pissed off"

I know. Terrible joke but seriously , they deserve all the bad luck they can get. Sure , I still make music but... I don't publish it. It's like... My Private Treasure trove of fun. I decided to be an interviewer/reporter because... uhhh... I am not sure myself. But oh well.

I got bored as the article was almost done and decided to search the web for random stuff. I decided to click on I'm feeling Lucky (On Google of course) and the first thing that popped up was VSG G.L.A.M , in other words , the 'band'. I decided to read a bit of it. It read "VSG has had another successful concert in Hokkaido! Miku and Kaitos new songs had the crowd screaming for more! Meiko and , Sir hotness , Luki crowd dived for the first time! Rin and Len did a performance of their most loved songs Heart & SPICE!"

"Boring stuff again... Let's search me. Actually thinking about it I've _never_ searched myself..." I whispered to myself

I typed in my name , 'Megurine Luka' into the search bar and pressed enter. The first thing that popped up was "Where's our Luka!? Bring her back!" and "VSG had _another FEW_ band members!? Do you remember them?" and so on , so forth

"No one has actually been able to track down Megurine Luka for over 2 1/2 years..." said a voice behind me.

"Uwah! Boss , don't scare me like that!" I jumped "So , no one has seen her for 3 years , huh?"

I pretended to feign ignorance and ask him some questions

"People say that she's been living in THIS area of Tokyo." He said

"Huh? Really?" Crap! If I got found out...I could be found by them! Crap!

"Yeah , Actually! I got an interview with Megurine Luki! You are the one who has to interview him" My boss practically died while he spoke

"Urgh , why me?" I asked

"Oh , honey... this is the story YOU are the protagonist of. It's plot convenience." He said

"Okay -.- , sure..." I groaned

 _12:30p.m VOCALOID High 22/01/2012_

"Whew! That was _some_ practice , huh?" Exhaled Miku "It's not like I'm worn out or anything" she quickly added

"Miku... You're so tsundere that I'm sure the readers are gonna complain before we even get to chapter 2" sighed Meiko

"Miku being a tsundere makes her look cute" Kaito chuckled "Thank God I'm no longer drugged or something. I guess it's thanks to Miku and her power of leeks!"

"I wasn't _worried_ about you , Kaito. Not at all." Miku stated

"Okay , Miku. Either , stop talking or be open about your feelings. I'll be getting backlash for having you as the painfully obvious tsundere" I said "I know author-chan controls what we say , but still... stop"

"I'm being me and that's that! If you have a problem , it's your fault not mine! AND I'M NOT A TSUNDERE!" Miku yelled

"Wow... she only just noticed we've kept on calling her a tsundere? Has she checked her bio in this fic , or not?" Asked Rin

"She probably didn't check it" said Meiko "Kaito , I leave this to you..."

"Mikuuuuuuuu!" He yelked picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder "Let's go for a walk!"

"LEMME DOWN YOU FRICKIN' DOUCHEBAG! MEIKO! STOP SETTING KAITO ON ME!" Miku yelled "If you don't put me down right now , I'll rip that stud , which I saw on the day you got it , right out of your ear!"

Miku continued yelling as Kaito held her.

"I don't find this funny or anything..." I said

"Okay , we like Luka , 'cause she only has 3 tsundere comments every 2 days , unlike Miku who is a tsundere-ing machine!" Chirped Luki

"I don't think it's called tsundere-ing. Plus , I can be a bit more tsundere than Miku at times" I stated

"What? When it's that time of the month?" Luki laughed

"Stfu" I grumbled , punching him in the arm... HARD!

"Oww! Luka! I'm supposed to be stronger than you!" Luki moaned dramatically

"You are stronger than me. But when you're vulnerable , your physical defence is weak so , yeah." I explained

"We have some next gym teacher here" joked Len

"Nah , I only know that 'cause that's what my Dad said to one of his friends" I responded "and by the way... I don't think any of us , never mind Miku and Kaito , have seen the Hachune attached to Kaito..."

"Wait... is it the Hachune that Miku threw earlier?" Asked Meiko

"Look at how it's caressing Kaitos hair... Creepy" shivered Rin

"Wait! So long as we have at least ONE Hachune per chapter , it'll tell us Mikus true feelings!" Luki had , once again , had another 'eurika' moment

"Actually... yeah , that could work" said Meiko

"Writer-chan seems fine with it" I said "If Hachune is in this then it's only fair that you're in it too, come on out"

"Tako Tako!" Chirped Tako Luka

"Awwwwh! Tako! I missed you girl!" Luki said as he hugged her

"Tako knows , that Tako missed you too. Tako also knows that Luka is getting very Jelly." Tako nodded

"Tako... reslect your owner. I'm not jealous at all." I stated

"Tako knows , Tako thinks your lying and being tsundere" Tako Luka nodded

"Urgh , Luki! Carry me!" I ordered

"Huh? Why? Do you want me _that_ badly? Wait! Were you actually jealous?!" Luki questioned

"Nah , I'm tired of standing." I replied monotone

"I'll carry you to the end of the world (*´ω｀*)" He said in glee

"Luki... we do not use ARCSII art or Emoticons in fanfic" I stated abruptly

"Well this isn't an ordinary fanfic!" He chuckled "To our spot!"

"Yay..." Rin and I said in monotone unison

 **Chapter 1 COMPLETE!**

 **So... how is it so far? Good? Okay? Bad?**

 **I did kinda write this while listening to Zoetrope**

 **Now... before publishing I must double check , edit and accept the guidelines yet again...**

 **Sad stories T.T**

 **No editing needed cx happy about that**


	2. UhhhChristmas Prep?

**YEAH! LUKA X LUKI ISH BACK BRUH x3**

 **I hope you have had a nice time and I'm sorry for not writing in a while .**

 **I've kinda been focusing on my relationship and also, getting "Rise Of The Tomb Raider™" 100% complete (It's 94% atm ;-;) and also recieving news that my cousin won't make it to new years (He has terminal lung cancer...I can't believe he's going to go...) but, I'm giving you another chapter for now x3**

 **Also!**

 **Who's excited for the western release of Future Tone?**

 **I'll be able to make this fic come true x3**

 **Anyway~,**

 **Have a nice day ! x3**

 **Note: I'm not getting paid to do this, please don't sue me .**

 **More notes: In Japan, it's viewed as bad for band members to be in a relationship (mainly boy/girl bands but, all bands.)**

 **It's also viewed as worrysome or bad if a girl walks home on her own in Japan. So, either someone asks them to stay on the phone with them or wait for them (could be their friend or other half that is on the phone with them and asking them to wait with them. If the friend is female, they normally turn up with other girls)**

* * *

 _ **インタビュア (Interviewer) Chapter 2: 'Uhhh...Christmas Prep?'**_

 _20/11/2016_

The alarm clock rang aloud in my room. Feeling a little pissed off due to me having to interview Luk-OH SHIT!

Today is the day they said to go to their show! (Yeah, quite a few months late because of Panda-Writer-Desu's laziness -.-)

 _'I have to get ready'_ I told myself as I ran to the bathroom to brush my hair "-wait, hair can come last!" I yelled and then went to throw on my white tank top, white jacket, capri leggings and some black pumps with white bottons. I then ran back into the bathroom, combed my hair thoroughly and applied a little bit of makeup (since my gay boss says I have natural beauty and he gets annoyed if I have too much on -.-) and then got some chips out of my cupboard and left the house (obviously locking it. Who knows what assholes are around.)

I got into my car and started the engine, looking over my lyrics for a remake of my song Palette. I was making a piano/rock version of it. And I was hoping that it would turn out astonishing.

 _9:28am (Timeskip because Panda-Desu is lazy :33)_

I got there a few minutes earlier than I should have but, still...I got there on time at least. Their manager, Teto, I believe she was called lead me to their lounge and told them who I was before formally introducing myself.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Kanishima Luka, it's an honor to meet you." I said whilst bowing. In reality, however, I wanted to throttle them and then walk out because they weren't worth it.

"Ahahah! You don't have to be so formal with us~!" Laughed a familiar voice. It was deeper than I remember, however. But one name came to mind; Luki...

"I'm pretty sure my job _makes_ me be formal" I slightly snapped at him but kept my voice monotone.

Everyone smirked

"You know, I like this girl already." Meiko chuckled. She's not changed at all, has she?

"I don't wanna, you know, actually _hang out_ with this girk or anything." Miku huffed. Still a tsundere but...seems more self centered. Could be dating Kaito in secret. I honestly wouldn't be surprised.

"Awh, whatever." Luki pouted "I hope you know how to have fun, Mrs. Interviewer~" He winked at me as Kaai glared at him, and then me.

"Why do I feel as if that was aimed in a sexual manner?" I asked with, yet again, a monotone voice

The others (except Kaai. Did she have a thing for Luki or something?) laughed and snorted.

"Looks like she has you pinned down, Luki! I guess you did your research on him, huh?" Meiko laughed hard.

"Nope. I just know a pervert when I see one." I shrugged and smirked.

"Keen senses then!" Kaito laughed

"Hmph. Okay, then it's a pleasure working with you." Luki grumbled as Kaai smiled.

I nodded my head and the group went off to do their own low life thing while Luki beckoned me to follow him into his studio. I obliged and followed him.

"So, you'll be following me around for the day, I guess." Luki sat down at his desk and boredly played on his phone and looking at his schedule.

"You won't even realize I'm there. Just ask Aoi Lapiz, she'll probably tell you the same thing" I assured him.

"Alright so, you'll only ask me questions when I'm not busy?" He questioned.

"Precisely" I said while closing my eyes "And if you don't want to answer a question just say so-what in the hell are you doing and why are you so close?" When I opened my eyes he was right in front of me staring at my face and he then suddenly looked into my eyes.

"You seem so...familiar...I bet the others can tell that too..." He said leaning in even more. I froze as soon as he said that. Wait so, the others could tell it was _me_ all along? "And your name...Luka..." he leaned in even closer, tilting his head slightly but then, I saw his eyes go wide and he pulled away "U-uhh, I'm sorry...youjust reminded me of...her..." he turned his back to me and sat back down at his desk.

"By her...do you mean Meg-uh, was it a girl you liked?" I asked, intrigued.

"Heh...yeah. She had the same name as you...we...we dropped her...because we, somehow at the time, found Kaai as being better..." he looked down as he spilled his heart out. He looked like he was about to cry "I never knew how much I loved her...until she said 'I hate all of you...you're all fake'...you don't know how much it hurt...she left Vocaloid academy the exact same day..." As he said my last words to them, I mumbled the exact same words under my breath so only I could hear them. I said them without even thinking about how they felt.

"I could guess how much it hurt." I looked out of the window "did it feel as if a ton of bricks just smashed down and destroyed your world?" I then looked at him.

"You're surprisingly good at this...it's like you were actually there or something." He sighed. I was tempted to say that I was but, I had to keep up my cover as Kanishima.

"How could I have been there when I've only just met you?" I laughed

"Heh, true!" He laughed as well "...Jeez...your laugh is as contagious as hers too..." he looked down

"Sometimes people have these similarities. But, I myself, think my laugh is terrible." I admitted.

"Whaaat!? No way, Kanishima! Your laugh is awesome!" He exclaimed

"You sure, perv?" I looked at him oddly.

"I'm definitely sure!" He smiled

I gave in and allowed him to win. Wow that sounds sexual...brr.

* * *

 _20/01/2012_

 _12:40pm_

"Happy Birthday to you~! Happy Birthday to you~! Happy Birthday, dear Luka~! Happy Birthday to you~!" Everyone sang and cheered when I blew out the candles of my Birthday cake.

"Thank you, guys. It means a lot to me" I smiled at them.

"Naaaaaah, girl! We'll do anything for you!" Meiko laughed

"Best girl!" Rin giggled

After that we all went out to the cafeteria, eating some of my cake. Everyone was wishing me well and hoping I had a great day, which I was. My friends, my great, great friends...they're the ones that keep me company on the day of my birth.

"Let's go to our regular spot!" Suggested Len as he smiled sheepishly

"Yeah...I like that spot. It's beautiful." I responded and, as soon as I said that, we headed there. To our spot.

"Ugh, my feet are killing! U-uhm! I'm not complaining or anything!" Miku huffed as she turned her head to the side.

"It's okay to tell us your emotions, Miku." Kaito chuckled as he put her over his shoulder

"H-hey! Put me down! B-baka!" She screamed as we all laughed

The memory of this day was fond. A fond memory I shall cherrish for all eternity. This, was my best birthday ever.

* * *

 **Thank you all!**

 **x3**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter x3**

 **#NoCreativity xD**

 **Anyway,**

 **I hope you have a nice day/evening/night~!**

 **Goodbye x3**

 ** _Sherry xox_**


End file.
